


The Nightmare Submarine

by Novadikneedz2no



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Background errink, Blood and Injury, But does, But doesn't want to admit to wanting to be the plaything, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Gangbang, Heat Fic, I can only write so many dicks, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nightmare is thirsty, Nightmare x his boys, No d x n sorry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Simply because heat and Night doesn't want to be dominated, Sub Heat, Undertale Skeletons in Heat, no beta reading we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novadikneedz2no/pseuds/Novadikneedz2no
Summary: So many twitter inspired posts...Anyway here's Nightmare in his lil submarine getaway because he's in heat :)Dream is gonna bring help! Why food? IDK :D
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 165





	1. Something's off about this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the inspiration: https://twitter.com/enneadodeca/status/1267670135097176066?s=19

Nightmare swore as he glared at his reflection, the magic in his cheeks refusing to dissipate and his tendrils writhing unnecessarily eagerly for no reason. Actually there was a reason and that reason pissed him off.   
"Why did it have to happen now dammit?" Nightmare cussed off his mirror again, resisting the urge to break it.   
He gingerly brought one tendril to his teeth, opening up to suckle it like one would a thumb; only for his knees to almost buckle from the double feedback and a groan to sound through, immediately followed by another as the sound vibrates the tendril. It takes a humiliating amount of effort to drop the tendril.

  
"Stupid, fucking, feedback loops." He growled, arms shaking pathetically as he held himself on the sink. He had to get out. Now. No one could see him like this, subordinates especially. However at the thought of them his traitor fucking body (hah) shivered in delight and anticipation and Nightmare had to fight to keep any suspicious magic from snapping into place.   
His scent right now (probably) wasn't too strong but if any...parts...formed he would become a beacon of horny. He knew what heats were, just didn't think he could have them anymore. Plus there was something concerning about this particular heat. He had already tasted and ate and been tasted and eaten by all of his subordinates at one time or another, be it for stress relief or manipulation or both but the heat that thrummed through his body and slowly boiled beneath his bones was Different and he _Did Not Like It._

  
However it would be suspicious if he simply left without a word; Nightmare made it a point to exit his mansion/castle through the main hall. "What a stupid habit" he thinks, already struggling to pull the words from the fog attempting to cloud his mind. No more of that. He takes hold of his darker magic and surrounds himself with it, painfully suppressing the heat and desire until it's no longer visible in the mirror. With a harsh nod he exists the bathroom and casually walks out of his bedroom and makes his way to the hall. Each step is slightly painful and the desire holds the promise of payback. However the pain also helps clear his head and keep him in control up until he's a few meters away from the hall.   
He huffs in annoyance at the whole situation and gets slammed with the delicious scent of three monsters, unmated, unclaimed and strong. His jaw goes goes slack and his eyelight pulses into a heart before he teleports directly into the hall. The short void trip is enough to wake him up just in time to suppress himself once more as he reappears, all casual grin and lazy but sharp eye. 

  
He lets the desire whirl around safely behind his magic and tries not to breathe because every breath is an agony hinting at ecstasy. To Nightmare Axe smelt like a devouring hunger that fed without end but to Night he smelled like perfectly barbecued sausages. Killer smelt of the screams of the dying and a blood sausage cured to perfection. Dust smelt of the second in which a monster dies and a crispy burger, fresh from the smoker.   
He neither staggered nor twitched as he strolled through his barbeque section, just barely able to keep his ecto tongue forming. No light shows.   
"Boss?" 

'Fuck, since when did Killer take up a second job as a siren?' Nightmare's suppressed desire mewls in want as he physically simply blinks and turns to address Killer.

"I have some personal business to take of. None of you are needed." 

"alright", Killer steps away and returns to the bean bag he had been lounging in. 

Nightmare wars with his traitor body once more as his tendrils attempt to chase after Killer and he keeps walking, if a little stiffly. It mourns as the all of the strong, potential mates turn their attention away from him. As he rips open his portal he feels their eyes back on him and sends a creepy grin over his shoulder.

"Behave yourselves~♡" 

He slips through. 

And immediately falls to his knees on a metallic floor, panting heavily. _Want Want WAnt **WANT**_. His body unhelpfully chanted at him, bones trembling and tendrils lashing around haphazardly. For simple attention to undo him like this... _What is this???_  
He drags himself to his feet and slowly hobbles to the bed in the coldest part of the ship, not trusting another teleport to not attempt to drag him back to his subordimates... no, subordinates. He doesn't stop to admire the shoals of fish outside the submarine but he can't go fast enough to not see them, some fleeing at his movement and others seeming to stare in curiosity. He slips and swears upon several ancient names as he struggles to stand again, realising for the first time that he's been leaving a godamn slime trail like a fucking snail.

Everything aches too much to care so he just climbs into the large bed, his clothes evaporating, and tries not to touch himself too eagerly. That action is useless as his ecto pussy snaps into place harshly, soaked and dripping from the get go. He moans from the feeling and buries his head into a pillow, hips in the air. Any friction would set him off so this way he can at least attempt to control it somewhat. His tendrils twitch invitingly but he ignores them for the moment in favour of a phalange against his swollen clit. The first orgasm blinds him. 

He was going to be here awhile. 

***

Dream laughs loudly as Ink wins their third game of Mario kart in a row with Error right behind him. It was so close too; Error's screech of indignation is hilarious. 

Something...is off. 

Not about this situation in particular. The competitive joy coming even from Error, much as he would deny it to hell, is pure and genuine. Dream tentatively allows himself to feel the multiverse as a whole, getting a general feel of the hundreds of thousands of different kinds of positive energies.   
Nothing there...Ink has noticed his contemplative silence and has asked him a question he didn't hear. 

"Sorry, what did you say Ink? I was thinking."

"I was going to ask why so quiet but now I'm interested in you're thinking about owo)" 

Error makes a sound of disgust when Ink enunciates the emoji. Dream chuckles.

"Can you do a quick check up on the doodle sphere?"

"Why, do you think something is happening?"

"No, but..Just to be sure." 

"Sure! Error?" 

"Why the hell are you asking me?"

All three of them go through the portal anyway. Ink soon confirms that things are fine and Error doesn't see anything suspicious. Dream bids them farewell and pretends not to notice the slight spike in energy when Ink's arm slips around Error's waist and they head back to anti void to...finish their competition...

Dream still feels that off-ness. Like something is missing, just out of sight. He opens his powerful senses again, this time aiming at tracking all of his contacts.   
Blue is happy, playing around with his human. His brother is nearby, content. Red is laughing and his brother seems fondly furious, maybe a successful prank. Outer is wistful, maybe he should visit him soon. Cross is...being tickled? It's that awkward energy between genuinely laughing and being uncomfortable and there's a few friendly energies surrounding him.   
Just like this Dream take stock of all his allies. Once complete...He starts on their enemies...or rather "opponents". Searching for them is harder because they all tend to have a void of dark energy engulfing them, which is why his brother gathers them. Speaking of Nightmare...where is he?   
Dream finally realises who he can't find. Nightmare did have his ways of hiding his presence and location but this was slightly different. Call it a twin thing or something. He finds his lackeys with a hard search that leaves him sweating; they're all gathered together. Good. 

  
Pulling back his probing Dream takes a few deep breaths to recover before stretching his senses as far they'll go to find his brother. Various allies and other sensitive beings poke at his probing energy in curiosity to which he lightly apologises.   
There! In a Tale verse! The ocean!   
Dream rallies all his power and unthinking, ports into the world, ending up on a deserted island beach. He takes a moment to rest and wanders into the island, finding a river to drink water from and, once the island life has recognized him as an ally, is led to various trees and bushes for edible fruits. Once he's finished he heads back to the beach, feeling Ink check up on him.   
"Need help?" 

"No I'm fine. Sorry about that."

"It's fine I was-" 

"IT IS NOT! YOU INTERRUPTED OUR GAME!"

There's stunned silence when Error's voice screeches across the line. Dream can feel the moment Ink's shock turns to pride and then giddy excitement. 

"Sorry about that." Dream apologises

"You should be-"

"Omdays you figured it out!!! how!? STARS ABOVE-" 

"Ink, chi- WAIT-"

Dream cuts the line, feeling Ink go sultry. He won't be checking on them for a while.   
Dream looks out across the ocean and extends his senses, looking for a void of energy. It takes effort as the ocean is full of neutral energies but he finds it. A blip of dark in a pool. And, shockingly, a wisp of Nightmare's original magic.   
He wastes no time in taking a deep breath and blipping as close as he can get; appearing beside a fish that had just taken a particularly delicious morsel of food.   
He remains frozen for a few moments, slowly dealing with the water pressure with a bubble around his head and ribcage; ocean water could be ruthless and the feeling of choking wasn't one he welcomed.

It's beautiful. A large vessel rests on the ocean floor, dead yet alive with a flourishing coral system around it and many types of fish and creatures floating around. It's so colourful and wonderful. Like a well kept graveyard. Those are normally not phrases that go together but it was far more vivid than any movies he's seen. He can barely believe his brother is hiding here if not for the dark energy encasing the inside of the massive sunken submarine.   
He swims as close as he can get. Between gaps his brother's magic lashes out, forlorn. He's mourning something...or rather in pain for something he cannot reach. Dream doesn't like that his brother feels this way and wants to help really badly, despite the fact that this might be a ploy for something. A particularly mournful cry from the magic blows that hesitation away. He would help.  
He swims to another gap, gently reaching with his magic and asks,

"What are you searching for?" 

" **THEM!** " comes the harsh answer, " **ALL OF THEM** , One of **them** , none of **them** , I _**NEED**_ \- I-" 

The magic's cries are sharply cut off as the dark energy slams the gap closed and expands, forcing him to flee. Dream however knew what to do or rather, who to bring. He was going to need a little help though. 

***

Nightmare thinks he feels something nearby but a pointed thrust from a tendril makes him forget all about it.   
He had figured out why this whole heat thing had been bothering him as he fought and failed to keep from forming his upper body ecto all the way down to his knees. He- No, his body- wanted to receive, to be taken, _completely_. He _couldn't_ give up that control. Not now, not ever. The slightly vibrating tendril thrusting deep into him and bringing yet another satisfying and yet unsatisfying orgasm slashes that resolve down to a "probably". When would this end!?!

He already can't take much more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare seems to be having trouble holding himself back...do we think Dream is going to help with this? Owo)


	2. Oh..That's What It was..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor confrontations, Crab and a shocking discovery by the gang! Dream knew he needed people...just not the type of need it was...Silly Dream. :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sub Nightmare wasn't keen on being found...too bad :)

Axe, Killer and Dust all bring out their respective weapons and magic when Dream appears beside Axe, his newly completed rubik's cube clattering to the floor in favour of his actual axe. He swings and Cross leaps back, arms around Dream. A possible mistake that lands them in the middle of the large hall surrounded by the three crazy skeletons. 

"Wait! Wait! I come from Nightmare!" 

The seconds are tense. 

" _Explain_." Says Dust.

"Nightmare needs you, all of you, right now."

"He would get us if that were true." 

"Well yes but-"

"Are we killin em or?" Comes Axe's interruption.

"Hold your horse bones cannibal." Killer replies. "This seems kinda interesting." 

"Y'would know wouldn't ya?"

There's no heat behind the words. Dream breathes a sigh of relief when they settle, Axe picking up and fixing his cube back to complete, his gentle pride a beacon for Dream. 

"I'm not sure what else to say except it's definitely you all that he needs and I want to take you to him."

"How do we know this ain't just a trap to lock us up?"

"On my honour as the beacon of Hopes and Dreams." 

They all look surprised at his declaration and Killer grins wide and terrifying.

"I'll come with ya then. Fellas?"

Axe grunts and stands beside him, axe nowhere in sight. Dust stands on his other side, grin just as wide.

"Why's the _traitor_ here?"

Cross twitches. Dream tries to smile reassuringly at him. 

"I will be able to get you all nearby but Cross will be the only one who can get us in and, if I must leave, get you out." 

"We can all teleport just fine."

"-But none of you have experience AU hopping like he does." 

And Cross had also been one to connect with Nightmare and might need him too. Dream omits this information for reasons. 

"Can we just go?" Axe asks impatiently.

Dust and Killer shrug and Dreams breathes another sigh of relief, snapping his fingers and bringing them to the beach. The process of transporting three heavily negative beings is tiring but Nightmare needs him to bring them! 

"Wait here, I need to drink some water." 

Dreams runs off without another word, heading straight for the river. Cross internally cringes at the awkward silence and varying degrees of glare being sent his way. 

"Why'd you agree to come?" Asks Killer, a curious tone in his voice despite the vicious blackness from his empty sockets spewing far faster than usual. 

"Dream asked." Is all Cross says.

They stare each other down until a loud crunch interrupts them. Again. Its Axe eating some 'fresh'(still alive) crab. Dust is watching him, highly amused as the poor crab disappears on the second bite and he happily searches for another.   
Dreams rushes out of the forest just as Axe bites into another unfortunate crustacean and looks over to Cross in confusion.

"Crab." Says Cross.

"Crab?" Asks Dream.

" _Crab_." Confirms Killer.

"Alrighty then...could you two come over please?" 

Dust chuckles at the polite language and says something to the air above his head, chuckling again after a moment. Axe very reluctantly stops his seafood hunting to approach them with Dust. 

"He's in an old abandoned submarine in the ocean and I can take you just outside it but I'll need Cross to carry us in, his aura was too strong to permeate." 

"Well if he's blockin everything, you included of course, dont that mean he wants alone time?"

Dream looks surprised at Dust's words. Then he remembers the utter desperation in his brother's magic. 

"...I still very much believe he wants you all there regardless. I can't explain my reasoning but it should make sense once we see him."

Dust raises a bone brow and Killer laughs. Axe just shrugs.

"Are we ready?" Asks Cross.

The others nod. 

"Stay close." Whispers Dream before he snaps his fingers.

They appear above the sub in an air bubble and, like when Dream first arrived, are forced to freeze and adjust to the water pressure. Only Cross is surprised by the environment and Axe is already scaring the fish with the hunger in his eye. Killer and Dust are both focused on the black aura coating the massive sub. Dream brings them to a window with a hall visible. 

"Can you get in there Cross?" 

"No, the barrier is too thick." 

The other two shake their heads as well and Dream huffs, frustrated at getting this far only to be stopped. Not yet! Even if he was willingly suppressing it magic that volatile could and would find non existent cracks. Especially if baited. He had an idea...

"Dust, could you form a bone, please?" 

Dust sends him a raised brow and tosses him one, Dream catching the construct with magic. He turns to Cross.

"I need you to be ready to get us in that hall." 

Cross nods and Dream feels warm at the trust he radiates before refocusing on his task. He drags the construct along the surface of the barrier and sure enough, after a few moments, Nightmare's magic sparks hungrily against it. 

"Now!" 

Cross snaps his fingers and they are in. Axe almost slips on some barely there liquid on the cool floor and headbutts a cackling Killer. He misses of course. A pained groan makes Dream scramble, calling out his brother's name and as he rounds a corner he comes upon a sight that makes him spin back round, flushing brightly.   
The others catch up to him and freeze, similarly flushed but only Cross looks away, admiring the ceiling and walls suddenly. The other three can only stare. 

****  
Nightmare's entire body throbs at the sight of them and the incredulity at being caught as well as the rage towards Dream at bringing the last ~~only~~ people he wanted to see right now has trouble solidifying over the joy in his bones and the song in his magic calling out to them. 

_ 'No! Gods damn this damn fool for bringing them here!' _

He isn't sure who the vicious thought is directed at. Their eyes all blow out large and their jaws slacken as his scent intensifies, suddenly in the presence of his hot, capable- _DAMN IT!_

"You good there boss?" Killer asks, the sound making his pussy throb as the tendril inside it continues to move despite his best efforts. 

"What is the meaning of this!?! _Dream!?!"_

Dream flinches and stops himself from turning back around, his vision still blinded by the sight his brother, ecto body bright and breasts large and heavy, upright on his knees, bouncing on one of his own tendrils.

"I thought you needed help-" 

**"Help!?!"**

Dream flinches again at the screech.

"Do you look like I need 'help'??? _**LOOK**_ _At Me Dream!!"_

Dream looks, noting the tendrils lightly blocking the view of his more...his _parts_. Dreams seriously evaluates the situation; the ecto; the glistening tendrils; his brother's fuzzy eyelight and the odd sweet smell permeating the air. 

_"Yes."_

Nightmare blanches. As he opens his mouth to screech again Axe steals his breath away.

"Boss?" 

Axe swallows.

"You smell _**delicious**_." 

A humiliating sound crawls up his throat and he disguises it as an angry growl. He couldn't let them touch. ~~It was all he wanted.~~ He couldn't have it-

He _Needed_ It.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Axe is suddenly interrupting everything! What will he do next??? Only tags will tell...


	3. That's...Kinda Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer makes his move!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give a boy a crown and he'll call himself king  
> Or something :3

_"This is so hot..."_

Killer didn't think himself overly vulgar, least in the sexual sense, but seeing his boss; tits out; legs splayed; bouncing on his own thick tendril and having the gall to look almost, _unsatisfied?_   
**Damn**. It did things to him. He mirrored Axe's sentiment about the smell; sweet liquorice and mint so thick he could drown in it and be pulled back by the under current of something bitter and addicting. He would soon need to wipe away drool like Axe just did and it looks like Dust felt the same. 

A tendril blocked his vision of Nightmare's stuffed pussy but going by the fact his waist was still moving Killer could easily picture the sight of those thick hips still bouncing slightly, desperate to keep going despite whatever humiliation the other was feeling. Fuck, was that **hot**. Going by the whole shouting match and Dream's initial shock the two obviously hadn't had a conversation about this so where did Dream get the idea that he needed them?   
_His magic_. Nightmare was so damn needy his own _magic_ had been calling for _them_. That explains the heart shapes his tendrils had made when he left. 

"Say boss-?"

Nightmare snaps out of what self debate he had been having about Axes words, his jaw an angry snarl. Killer was probably going to get them attacked but he certainly didn't care. 

"What do you need?" 

And he can see it; the moment Nightmare first hesitates, then shuts his goopy maw to keep from answering. What did that mean? Good things. Good things as in he _definitely_ could have told them to all fuck off and give him space but he didn't. Whatever he wanted involved them here and for reasons he couldn't bring himself to speak. That was an interesting ego boost that Nightmare didn't take kindly to, going by the number of sharp tendrils being pointed at them. 

Killer was both too horny and too confident to be intimidated now. He takes a step forward. Nightmare does that hiss-screech thing he does when he's all pissy and several of the sharp tendrils rush towards him. Dream calls out a warning but there's no need to dodge; the tendrils stop inches from his frame. 

_** "What do you think you are doing?"  ** _

Nightmare's voice is a garbled horror story, possibly( _ ~~definitely)~~_ hiding something. 

"Makin an offer~" Killer replies, not waiting for a response before he acts.

He raises a hand and gently grasps a tendril, smiling through the ding of his hp, and pulls it to his teeth, maintaining eye to socket contact all the while. He places the proverbial knife of darkness on his tongue and sucks. Nightmare makes no sound, but his eye blows noticeably larger before he blinks it away, all snarls and annoyance. 

_What a sweet little **liar**._

The sharp tendril slices his tongue and continues to ping his hp but Killer doesn't stop sucking, letting his jaw hang open so Nightmare has a nice view of the spit and blood being swirled around him. The tendril trembles and starts to soften. Nightmare seems unable to find more words to chase them away, opening and shutting his maw threateningly, hissing abound. He's always found those hisses just a tiny bit cute. Like a cat. 

Nightmare senses that sentiment and growls, shoving the tendril deep into his skull and throat. Killer doesn't even attempt to resist the loud groan the choked feeling pulls from him. He knew this feeling well. Nightmare was a fun guy! Whether in the torture chamber or in the sack or a lovely combination of both. This time there's the added bonus of his overpowering scent and the gushing of liquid down his throat, which Nightmare probably didn't intend to do, going by the visible trembles in his form and tendrils. 

Killer was going to get drunk on this syrupy taste. A liquorice mojito of magic was coursing into him at the slightest press of his teeth. Like stepping on a garden hose to increase the pressure. Nightmare quickly pulls out and Killer swallows the strange magic, his bones burning with the desire laced into every drop.  
He _definitely_ knew what his boss wanted now. 

Axe looks so jealous and sad that he reluctantly steps back from the retreating tendrils and turns to him,-

"Want to taste?" 

-sticking out his tongue. Axe nods eagerly and they make out, Axe also groaning at the taste and practically sucking his tongue clean. 

"Aww, save some for me~" Dust complains, coming up from behind and putting his head on his shoulder.

"Soz it's all gone." Axe cackles, licking his teeth.

"Damn. I call dibs on his first round then." 

"Fair." 

"You can't just decide that on your own!?!" 

Nightmare's incredulous shout has them all turn to him and Killer practically delights in the little twitch Nightmare gives off at their combined attention.

"Then do you want us gone?" 

Nightmare says nothing.

"Sh'd we go boss?" 

Nightmare hisses without venom at Axe but still says nothing.

Dust gets that look like he's listening to someone and then grins viciously.

"Then let us serve you, _**My Lord**_." 

They all watch as the title does its work. The tendrils censoring his pussy and breasts are slowly dropped and the growling mass of his jaws is pulled back into a brilliant smile, haughty and high handed like Nightmare liked to be, showing off his assets wonderfully. 

"Well?" 

Not needing to be told twice the three shed their garments as they stroll towards his bed, climbing up with Axe in the middle, Killer on the right and Dust on the left. This was going to be even more fun! 

Dream, back turned again, clears his non existent throat pointedly,  
"Well, now that that's sorted for now I'm going to leave and bring you all some refreshments for when you want to take a break ok? Ok." 

"Yep." Cross agrees, still resolutely admiring the ceiling and avoiding catching Nightmare's eye. Killer notes that Nightmare seems to be seeking exactly that and promises to himself to capture the traitor if the boss still wanted him when he came back with the drinks and snacks.

On that topic.

"Iced coffee."

"Ice cream." 

"Vanilla milkshake." 

The drink orders spill out (heh) from the three of them. 

"Cool, cool, and I'm a bell boy. Anything else ya rich brats?"

There's chuckling all around. Cross' humour has improved. The lack of angsty teen drama helps.

 _ **"...Chocolate milkshake."**_ Nightmare says, slow and clear. 

Cross can't help but look down and gets himself caught in their searing gaze. The sheer want in Nightmare's eye makes him swallow nervously, a decision he regrets as he can almost taste him in the air. Why would Nightmare even want him? Especially after everything?? He swiftly exits with Dream after that and Nightmare ignores the pang that follows in favour of his three willing ~~(alphas)~~ subordinates.

They certainly don't need prompting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter...will probably be long...in comparison to this one :)  
> Let's just say you've finished the prologue 8)


	4. 1/2 Course Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasting Entree Spicy Soup?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's play a game called how far can I get without cracking a joke? :D  
> This technically just the first half of this scene and there's a second scene after it but its anyone's guess how long that'll take 8)  
> 

Fruity, sweet and bitter. That's what the boss tasted like. Axe couldn't resist taking numerous bites out of Nightmare's juicy thighs. Just deep enough to puncture and spill the pseudo blood substance into his waiting jaws. The boss had never tasted so good. He was even trembling and softly sighing with a tone Axe was sure he hadn't heard before...probably. No, definitely. 

As he progressed towards Nightmare's core Axe could hear moments when Nightmare would cut off his sounds before they formed. A shame really; Axe wanted to hear the big black and blue kitty mewl too. Dust and Killer share this sentiment as they begin attacking, kissing and biting along his neck, Dust switching to Nightmare's nipples after a few. The little half gasps that slip through the cracks are wonderful. 

In order to stop any punishment for that thought Axe licks a rough stripe up between Nightmare's dripping lips and over his nub. All three of them growl appreciatively at Nightmare's first clear whine and the trembling that wracks through him. The boss had never been this sensitive before.  
The tendril still stuffed inside him trembles as well. It's so thick. Axe wonders if it would burst if he bit it...

  
Time to find out!

  
Axe licks rough but careful stripes that leave Nightmare closing his eyes and leaning back, supported by the other two and Axe takes that opportunity to slip his hands under Nightmare's thighs and lift them slightly. He gently nibbles the now more exposed tendril, testing the waters. The boss sighs, pressing into him. Good. He's glad only his canines are sharp so he can puncture a specific point near the middle of the tentacle, just enough for that taste he can't get enough of. He shifts his teeth so they rest over the wound and Bites. 

"Nnn-GAH!?!" 

The boss is making such delightful sounds! And the tendril is gushing a fountain of that tasty tasty juicy juice! He can't get enough! Underneath it all there's the quiet snap of all 3 of their ecto penis forming, eager for their treat. Axe's eye turns heart shaped as he happily drinks Nightmare's rich produce, Nightmare barely holding back the keens that are wrecking his body. He feeds some of the processed magic straight into his tongue and lets it extend and intertwine with the tentacle, slipping inside the hot confines of the boss's pussy, much to his delight, going by the jerking and tightening and the soft breaths from his soundlessly opened mouth.

If the spill from the tendril was delicious then Nightmare's direct juices were divine. Axe's eye shuts as he moves his tongue with the tendril and practically makes out with it as they thrust through Nightmare's pussy. Boss wasn't going to last, Axe could feel it. He drooled at the thought and sped up his actions, delighting in the increasing little telling tenses Nightmare went through.

  
Feeling a burning gaze on his skull Axe opens his eye to find the boss staring down at him. Nightmare's eye burns brilliantly and seems to almost pulse in time with every thrust, his expression is a bizarre mash of surprise and a hesitant glee as if he wasn't sure if he should be allowing himself to show it. 

  
Killer and Dust were both pumping a tendril with a free hand as they kissed and bit at his exposed bones and succulent flesh and all of the tentacles had partially encased them all and were dripping everywhere. A particular thrust has the boss take a sharp breath and Axe pounces on it like the hunter he is, slamming into that spot till Nightmare is openly panting with the sounds he's holding back. Bless him; he was still resisting. He doesn't even have to look at the for the other two to release the tentacles they had been pumping and turn their joined attention onto his neglected clit, rubbing back and forth half circles in a mutual rhythm around it. 

Nightmare fights every step of the way, making the moment he finally comes that much more brilliant. Killer's target and Dust's eyes snap into hearts at the sound he makes, holding him steady as he convulses and tightens his legs. Axe is relentless even as Nightmare's body attempts to go limp against him, determined to lick up every last drop.   
Dust's gives his skull a light knock. Axe growls at the unwelcome action but reads the message in his eyes surprisingly clearly: 'Slow Down.' 

"Knock knock."

Axe regretfully withdraws his tongue, and the limp tendril along with it, so he can very reluctantly address Dust.

"...who's der?" 

"One cha give."

"One cha give who?"

"-Me a turn?" 

Axe blinks as as the joke processes before he starts to chuckle, the others following suit. Even Nightmare has a little titter. 

"Glad to know I'm a great work place. My workers have even organised their own shifts." 

"night shift boutta end. wanna share spoils?" 

Axe sticks his tongue, still dripping with the boss's juice. 

"Bribing your manager already?" Nightmare drawls, using a tentacle to drag Axe within reach. 

"maybe." 

Axe moves in the rest of the way and they kiss, tongues winding over and around each other and making them both shiver. Axe however has no qualms about releasing his soft sighs of pleasure and Nightmare happily pulls more of them from him, barely noticing Dust shift.   
This allows for a perfect gasp to escape him when a rod of desperately welcomed heat slaps against his wetness, a hint of surprise in his voice. 

"Day shift about ta start. Mind; they make all their rods extra spicy." 

"Think I can't handle spicy? **Don't Mock Me.** " 

The three shiver at their boss's tone and he croons, pleased to still have his throne. 

"Well-"

Dust lines up with the welcoming pouch opening. 

"Don't say I didn- warn ya!" 

He hilts in one movement, freezing and growling into the darkened space while Nightmare throbs and throws his head back without a sound, using his own tongue to choke himself and stop the desperate and immensely pleased scream from slipping past his defenses.  
Dust feels like he's going crazy (heh) with the way Nightmare throbs and squeezes around him. Nightmare already looks like he might come again but that bodes well because he wasn't going to last long either, not with the boiling desperation trying to squeeze him like a pump. A cum pump. However, he might as well try. Nightmare sends him side eye for the cheeky intent but it melts away with the first thrust.  
If the only time Nightmare would scream was the moment he came might as well drag it out so it hits harder then.

Steady, full hilt thrusts soon leave Nightmare panting, Axe and Killer's attention to his breasts causing the slightest of some really cute sighs to drift into the air. Papyrus waves to catch his attention and inserts an incorporeal red gloved hand into Nightmare's abdominal area, which makes Nightmare shiver, and indicates a very specific set of spots around his dick when it's fully sheathed. 

"You're the best paps~" Dust whispers so quietly his teeth don't even twitch.

"I know." Papyrus smirks.

"Now make him scream~♡" 

Dust grins wide enough to show fang, his alternate eyelights glinting sharply as he begins rerouting his hilts to Nightmare's spots, his leader practically thrashing with the sounds he's holding back. 

_"Gladly~♡"_

Dust leans forward as he slams into Nightmare's best places like he's punching in a passcode to his leader's orgasm and the others allow them the grace of falling back onto the bed so he can slip his hands under and pull Nightmare's hips into his lap for better access, digging his claws into his leader's thighs. That little splash of pain amongst the pleasure is just enough to make Nightmare's eye go heart shaped for a moment, his orgasm careening towards him like a speeding truck on black ice. 

Axe has taken another tentacle into his mouth and Killer has leaned over and begun to kiss Nightmare. His leader happily takes the excuse to shut his eye and hide his betraying eyelight. Dust reads the look in Killer's empty socket well and they both smirk, Dust speeding up and Killer suddenly pulling away from a surprised Nightmare. 

"-mmAH!?" 

His leader makes an absolutely _adorable_ sound of confusion and a little betrayal and it's more than enough to push Dust over the edge, dragging Nightmare with him. 

Nightmare _**screams**_.

His leader's wail is of a pure unfiltered pleasure that he cuts off far too late, his body twitching as Dust's cum colours his glowing insides in a swirl of darker blues. The magic immediately begins mixing with Nightmare's ecto, darkening it further. How strange and exhilarating it is to be the one tainting his leader. 

A tendril meant to smack his face for that thought only manages to caress, weakly trailing down his cheekbone. Dust turns his head and kisses it, grinning. 

"Was that- Was that all?" Nightmare dares to ask, haughty despite the fact that he was still openly panting from the beautiful orgasm that had just been ripped from him. 

Dust could never get enough of it. 

"That was just the starter~♡" Killer drawls.

Before Dust can take offense to that Axe pipes up;

"wait then wut was I? bread??" 

_"au entreé, mon ami"_

Dust cracks up as Nightmare stares at Killer, flabbergasted. 

"That wuz so bad-" Dust says between snickers.

Axe takes a minute to catch on. 

"dude that's not even the right order." 

Dust's shoulders shake as he leans on Nightmare's midriff. A tentacle lightly smacks him on the skull for his impudence. 

" _ **Idiots**_! Why am always surrounded by idiots!?"

The three chuckle at him. 

"Cause you think we're _**hot~**_ " Dust punctuates his words with a sensual thrust that makes his leader inhale sharply and squeeze, tight around him. 

_"nd sexy~"_ Axe whispers, pulling the boss in for an intense kiss.

 _"And strong~♡"_ Killer says, leaning in to take a bite out of Nightmare's exposed shoulder, teeth scraping across both ecto and bone.

Nightmare groans into Axe's teeth before pulling away to speak.  
"Don't get too full of yourselves." He says.

"'course not," replies Axe, cupping the boss's cheeks, "ya haven't had yur fill yet." 

Nightmare deadpans as Axe chuckles to himself. These boys were getting far too cocky for his tastes. In the corner of his eye he spots a nice red cock and makes a decision, grin sharp and greedy. 

**_ "You're right~♡"  _ **

He ignores Dust's groan of complaint (as well as his own) as he uses a few tentacles to push him slightly away, leaving enough room for him to rotate onto his front, slipping Axe's cock into his mouth. Axe's sharp inhale ends with a little squeaky note, like the ring of hotel bell. 

_"Service!"_ He thinks, chuckling as he gets to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joke:  
> au contraire = on the contrary  
> au entree = on the entree (entree is the course after the starter but before the main I think)
> 
> My apologies if you're French btw I know it don't work like dis XD


End file.
